Silver and Hex: Teamwork
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Hex wanted to go treasure hunting with her best pal Rouge the Bat but she's on a date with Knuckles. So the cobra decides to have her friendly rival partner Silver to help her treasure hunt. But the problem is that they're stuck in an underground temple and they need to work together to avoid traps and other deadly booby traps.


**Silver belongs to SEGA.**

**Hex the Cobra belongs to me.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Two friendly rivals walking through the Sahara Desert. Hex wanted to be partners with her best friend Rouge but she's on a date with Knuckles. So she decides to have Silver along since he can teleport to places. Silver wasn't too happy with this and he hates the sand but Hex gave him her Arabian Niqab mask veil to keep the sand away from his face.

"The next time I help you treasure hunt, remind me to say no" Silver grumbles through the veil.

"Shut up, future boy. I was gonna have Rouge to go treasure hunt with me but she's on a date with Knuckles. So welcome to Egypt" Hex grumbles.

"Huh, right" Silver rolled his eyes, "And I'm not an archeologist type of thing like you. I'm a time traveler"

"Yeah, I knew that" Hex said.

"I also know a lot of languages" Silver added.

"Like besides Arabian?" Hex wondered.

"Zmeya devushka" Silver spoke in Russian.

"That's that meaning?" Hex asked.

"Snake girl in Russian" Silver smirked.

"Hmph, very funny" Hex rolled her eyes, "Next time I need your help with…-AAAHHHH!" she fell in the hidden hole.

"WHOOOOOOAAAA!" Silver screamed as he fell.

They glide down into a slide-like tunnel and fell on the bottom, and right on each other.

"Ow! Get your scaly butt off me, snake girl!" Silver pushes Hex off him.

"Ugh! Hey, it wasn't my fault I land on you!" Hex groans.

"Yeah, yeah!" Silver sighs and they both walk into the tunnel.

"Good think you didn't damage my Niqab veil mask you're wearing, future boy" Hex said.

"I know, Hex" Silver said and they came into a chamber with a door. There were two levers that can open the door.

"Man, this feels like we're in an Indiana Jones movie" Hex crossed her arms.

"I'll say this is like the Tomb Raider games" Silver said.

"No, Indiana Jones" Hex glared in his face.

"Tomb Raider" Silver glared in her face too.

"Indiana Jones"

"Tomb Raider"

"Indiana Jones!"

"Tomb Raider!"

"INDIANA JONES!"

"TOMB RAIDER!"

"GRRRRR!" Hex and Silver growled in their faces but stopped since this isn't getting anywhere.

"Let's call it a draw" Silver grumbles through the veil.

"Right" Hex sighs. They go to the door and pulled the levers at the same time. The door opened and they walked through the tunnel. But as they walked for a while, a rumble was heard.

"What was that?" Silver gasped.

"I don't know, Silver. But I feel warmed up" Hex said and pants a bit. Then Silver realized that he was standing on a button and the stoned floor began to move apart.

"LAVA!" Silver shouted and they both leaned against the wall.

"The lava is rising! We gotta move fast!" Hex screamed.

"Let's go!" Silver flies towards Hex to carry her and to find a way out of here. But the lava keeps rising until Silver and Hex found a hole on the ceiling.

"That should be our way out! Hang on!" Silver flew up to the hole with Hex and once they are up, he lifted a large stone lid over it. They both panted heavily and relieved to be alive. Silver removed the Niqab veil mask off since he's very sweaty.

"Man, that was close. But this is ridiculous! There's no lava in Egypt" Silver said.

"I agree but we're underground, Silver. Who knows how deep we're down here. So I guess we're in an underground temple or something. Believe me, I've been in ancient temples and they always have deadly booby traps to keep intruders out" Hex said.

"I see, but let's keep going" Silver said.

They both continued walked in the temple noticed some tiny holes on the wall. Hex gasped and pulled Silver away from any hidden trapped floors that will trigger the trap.

"What?" Silver asked.

"Don't! It's a trap!" Hex warned him.

"I don't see any traps" Silver said.

But he didn't know he was about to step on another button on the floor. He then unknowingly did step on it.

"Uh, Hex, I think I just stepped on somethi-….AAAH!" an arrow flies past him, "God almighty!"

"Move!" Hex screamed.

They both ran past the arrows but Silver got one hit in the leg. He screamed out in pain and fell.

"ARGH! Hex! Keep going without me!" Silver screamed.

"I won't let an ally down!" Hex picked him up and they keep running away from the arrows to the door. Once they came to the door, the arrows stopped firing from the holes. But Silver still got an arrow on his thigh.

"Ow, remove that arrow please" Silver groaned.

"Okay, hold still" Hex walked up and carefully removes the arrow from his leg.

"There, good thing these arrows don't have poison on it" Hex said, tossing the arrow aside.

"Indeed because it isn't a tribal trap style thing" Silver said.

Hex then used a healing jinx to heal the wound.

"Let's continue, Silver. I don't like this place. We must get out" Hex said.

**xxx**

After walking for a while, they found a map on the wall.

"I don't know much about Ancient Egypt. So what is this?" Silver asked.

"It's an old map of how we are going to get out of this temple, right now we are at least 3 stories underground" Hex said.

"Pretty deep to the mantle of the earth" Silver rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"No, I meant like a three story house" Hex said with a glare.

"Oh, but let's keep going then" Silver sighs as they keep walking. There was no light but Silver's tattoos on his gloved hands glowed in the dark.

They soon got to the waterhole in the tunnel.

"Ladies first" Silver steps aside for Hex.

"Still afraid of the water with your cat instincts again?" Hex crossed her arms.

"Nuh-uh!" Silver blushed.

"Suit yourself. Because it's dark to see in the water" Hex chuckled and dives into the water.

"GRRRR!" Silver growled and goes into his cat instincts, "I AM NOT SCARED!" he fights his water fear and dives in. He swims after her and luckily they have trained to hold their breath for longer than a minute. Hex used her tail like how a sea iguana swims.

_"Good thing that at least some cats likes the water"_ Silver said in his thoughts.

They saw two levers on each side of the walls that could probably drain the water. Silver signals her to swim to the other side of the lever while he swims to the one on his left. They pulled the levers at once and the water began to slowly drain, they land on the bottom of the tunnel.

"Finally some air!" Silver gasps for air, turning off his cat instincts as his cat eyes return to normal. She shook off the water drops from his fur which almost got Hex wet.

"Ahh! Not on me!" Hex said and moved out of the way.

Silver snickered at her reaction, "You're so weird Hex" he said.

"Shut up, future boy" Hex rolled her eyes.

They continued their walk until they came to a chamber. They look around if there's any traps around.

"Alright Silver, don't step on anything" Hex said while cracking her knuckles.

"Whatever. Since you're able to sense traps" Silver crossed his arms.

Hex flicks out her tongue and smells the air. Then she heard the walls moving.

"Uh Hex, the walls are moving" Silver noted the walls. Hex and he saw that the moving walls sports out spikes once they got closer.

"RUN!" Hex shouted.

Silver tried to use his ESP powers to stop the walls but it was too much pressure, he had to run through them with Hex. As they are about to be crushed, they jumped in the last second.

"Phew, that was close" Silver said.

"Yup, we are close to the surface, just one more stories" Hex said and got up.

**xxx**

While walking in the temple, they heard their stomachs growling.

"Urgh, Hex. Do we have any food with us?" Silver asked her.

"Nope. Just ignore the hunger. We'll find a way out" Hex said.

Silver groans in hunger. They came to the last story but that was gonna be tricky since a maze is built inside.

"Oh man, how many are there?" Silver groans in annoyance.

"This must be the last one" Hex said and the two got into the maze.

"I hope so because I'm tired of booby traps" Silver said.

"Same here" Hex replied. But after walking in the maze for a while, they didn't find the way out. Silver was getting impatient every time they couldn't find the way out.

"Man, we are stuck" Silver sighs and sat down.

"We can't give up, Silver" Hex said.

"Okay, What are we gonna do, blow down the walls?" Silver asked.

"Maybye We'll have to walk until a light is seen" Hex guessed.

"Alright, let's go find it" Silver said they continue their search in the maze. Nearby a growling noise is heard.

"Please tell me that was your stomach, Silver" Hex grumbles.

"Ah, it maybe just thunder outside" Silver grinned nervously, the growling noise turned to a roaring sound, "That's not me"

"That's not me, really" Silver said. At the second he said that, a Sobek monster appeared behind them.

"Oh, great. A human with a crocodile head!" Silver said.

"ROOOOAAAAR!" the Sobek monster roared and snaps after him and Hex. But they dodged its attacks.

"Man, if only we had Knuckles or Nebula to take down this monster with super strength!" Silver yelped and dodged out of the way.

"Try your ESP!" Hex shouted. Silver nods and uses it on the Sobek to send it to the wall. But it made it angrier.

"Oh, great! Now he's mad!" Silver backs away.

The Sobek began to attack them again until Hex threw her bad luck jinxes.

"It's no use, snake girl! We gotta get out now!" Silver yelled.

They ran through the maze with the Sobek behind them, then Hex threw an jinx to block its way from them.

"There, now we have to see the light" Hex said.

"Finally!" Silver said.

They ran through the maze before the Sobek breaks out. They saw the exit of where the daylight is.

"There it is, let's go there!" Hex said and ran at full speed.

Silver nods and ran after her. But the Sobek was now struggling to break free.

The two hurried up running in the tunnel until they came out. Silver used the pillar to block the entrance so that the Sobek won't get out.

"Phew, that was close" Silver panted out and collapses. Hex carried him away from the temple. It was turning dusk.

"Uhhh…. Where am I?" Silver wondered, he noticed he was at a hotel room, "Am I back home?"

"Not yet, you're in a hotel room. I paid for it to let you recover Silver" Hex said, standing at the window.

"Thanks, we are getting back home soon?" Silver asked.

"Yup, when you're fully recovered you can teleport us back" Hex said.

"Yup. And I'm sorry that you didn't found any treasure and stuff" Silver sighs.

Hex smirked and took out her treasure she found in the underground temple, "You sure about that?"  
"Huh? What is that?" Silver asked.

"It's the Eye of Horus artifact" Hex said.

"Cool, nice Job Hex" Silver smiled and got out from bed.

"Thanks, are you ready to teleport back?" Hex asked him.

"Yup. Should we tell the hotel staff that we're leaving?" Silver asked.

"Yup" Hex nods.

They walked down to the reception and leaves the keys.

"Thanks for letting us stay" Hex said to the woman in the reception.

"You're welcome"

The cobra and the hedgehog teleports back to Station Square to reunite with their friends.

The end.


End file.
